Sir Loynn
|text1=With Eyepatch (White Knight) |item2= |text2=Without Eyepatch (White Knight) |item3= |text3=Imperial Guard }} Sir Alexander Loynn-Stake is a Captain in the White Knights of Falador, he worked mainly as a Drill Instructor for The White Knights and he trained squires but he now works as an interrogator and head of the Recognition and Retribution department. Early Life Alexander grew up in East Falador and is the son of Sir Joseph Loynn, a retired White Knight Partisan. After Joseph retired he married Vanessa Stake and had only one child, Alexander, who was named by combing their two last names. As a child he had always admired his father's past deeds and the fearless White Knights who he had served with to protect Falador and the word of Saradomin. Naturally, Alexander wanted to become a White Knight but he knew he would need prior combat experience so at the age of 17 he left home and enlisted in the Burthorpe Imperial Guard. Burthorpe Imperial Guard Private At the age of 17 Alexander enlisted in the Imperial Guard so he could gain combat experience. As a private, he was stationed as a wall guard and was eventually promoted to Corporal after a skirmish with trolls in which he administered first aid to several troops. Corporal As a Corporal he continued duty as a wall guard and was captured by the trolls towards the end of his service. Thankfully he was rescued and just a few weeks later his four-year contract ended and he returned home to Falador. The White Knights Squirehood At the age of 21 Alexander entered his squirehood in the White Knights where he was the squire of Sir Brynden Ryker. He quickly passed the trials of a squire and had a perfect score on his squire test. Initiate As an Initiate Sir Loynn spent more time on guard duty, patrols, peacekeeping, and the upkeep of Vallancia. During his time as an Initiate he aided his fellow knights in defeating three demons as well as ending several goblin raids. One day, Commander Bool saw Sir Loynn while he was cutting wood for new building material in Vallancia and he decided to promote Sir Loynn to Proselyte. Proselyte As a Proselyte Sir Loynn started training squires as well as preparing them for their squire tests. During his time as a Proselyte he also participated in a mission to retrieve Anti-Fire shields from the Duke of Lumbridge when the possible threat of Dragons had appeared. Sir Bool was pleased with the progress of Sir Loynn and named him "Knight of the Month" for June - July 2013 as well as promoting him to the rank of Acolyte. Acolyte With the threat of a Kinshra attack on Port Sarim Sir Loynn followed in the footsteps of Sir Brynden Ryker and started taking more of an initiative to lead knights. He wrote the plan, along with a detailed map, of the possible invasion and went with a group of Knights to the White Knight camp west of Sarim to get them situated. This invasion did not happen, however, but Sir Loynn was praised for his war strategies. At a Knighting ceremony several months later Sir Loynn was promoted to the rank of Partisan because of the progress he was making. Partisan As a Partisan Sir Loynn participated in the Battle of Lumbridge as part of Sir Brutus' squad where they held the west side of the battlefield. During his first tour at the battle Sir Loynn killed two Kinshra but sustained wounds to his abdomen and wounds to his face after being kicked by a demon. He was knocked unconscious by this kick as it was straight to the head and he woke up in the castle the next day to find out that he had been blinded in his left eye. After recovering from his wounds he decided that the Squires needed harder training so he took over as the primary Drill Instructor in place of Captain Deceit. After the knighting of several of his squires Sir Loynn again returned to Lumbridge to fight. Not much happened in this battle and there were minimal injuries on either side. In year 1 of the Sixth Age Sir Bool passed on the message that Sir Tiffy Cashien had taken interest in him and he was offered a job in the Temple Knights, he accepted this commission but soon left the Temple Knights and returned to The White Knights. After returning he was got back his original job as a Drill Instructor and trained more squires. He returned to Lumbridge a third time but this battle was met with defeat and two of his freshly knighted squires died. This greatly saddened him and he believes that if he had trained them better they would have survived. A short while before the Battle of Port Sarim and the ball to celebrate Saradomin's soon to be victory Sir Loynn was given an officer's commission. Lieutenant Sir Loynn received an Officer's commission in Year one of the Sixth age. Only a few days after being promoted Sir Loynn attended the Victory Ball at Vallancia where he got very drunk and started a fight with Sir Ephraim. After starting the fight he was escorted out by Sir Vye Ver and went back to the castle. In the coming days the White Knights prepared for operations against the Kinshra. Sir Bool lead a squad of disguised knights to the Black Knight's Fortress to attack it from the inside out. This mission was mostly successful but the Knights were forced to flee. Sir Loynn then returned to the castle and continued his duties as a Drill Instructor. Captain Several weeks after Novtumberfest, Sir Loynn was promoted to the rank of Captain because of several Officer's taking leave. He served as a Captain for several months until he was kidnapped by the Sicarius and was in their servitude until he escaped during the Battle of Falador. He did not return to the White Knights, however, as he saw the battle as a colossal military failure on the part of the White Knights and founded a group called the Order of Astrum which he remained in for several months before it was dissolved and they rejoined the White Knights (see section below for more info). His first few months back were boring but recruitment rates were steadily climbing and soon enough active fighting against the Kinshra was officially declared. Sir Loynn had the pleasure of announcing to the Section that war had been declared and that he would lead the first skirmish against the Kinshra on the road leading north out of Falador. In this battle his left hand was wounded and two of his troops captured, but the Kinshra had fled and the Knights had also captured two of theirs. After the prisoner exchange new departments and jobs were added to the White Knight section. Sir Loynn chose to become an interrogator and also became the head of the Recognition and Retribution department. Commander After Sir Ant Gord stepped down as Commander, a vote was held for who should be the next Commander and Sir Loynn won by popular vote. Temple Knights Initiate As an Initiate Sir Loynn participated in a mission to stop the flow of a weapons shipment from a Zarosian Cult on Karamja. This mission was a success but Sir Loynn soon resigned from the Temple Knights and went back to The White Knights. Order of Astrum After leaving the White Knights Sir Loynn helped form the 'grey' Order of Astrum with several other knights that felt the same malcontent with the White Knights' leadership. He was a Commander in this order, alongside his long time friend and young padawan Elias Vicet, Crixus, Khen Ralos, Brutus, Krayl Venoth, and Mag Sol Rack. The splinter order had to struggle to survive, and soon fell into a conflict within their own ranks that was never resolved. After the order had fallen apart, he spent his time traveling until he rejoined the White Knights and was given his old rank of Captain back. Trivia *Sir Loynn is the son of a retired White Knight Partisan. *His favorite drink is Slayer's Respite. *There is a retired white knight with a similar last name, but different family. (See Eril Loynstake) *He was in the Imperial Guard where he was known as "Corporal Loynn." *Like many White Knights' names "Sir Loynn-Stake" is a play on words. The name of this particular knight is derived from the food "Sirloin steak." *He is a very devout Saradominist and prays twice a day. *Sir Loynn is blind in his left eye after he was kicked in the face by a demon during the Battle of Lumbridge. He wears an eye patch in order to cover his all white eye. *Sir Loynn's armor has chainmail over the thick blue and gray cloth for extra protection. *Sir Loynn is addicted to strength potions and when he can he gets his hands on extreme strength potions, these addictions have become a common problem among the knights and he shares this addiction with Sir Ajax Prime. *Sir Loynn is considered and expert of woodcutting and often woodcuts in his spare time. *In real time Sir Loynn was in the White Knights from May 9th 2013 - December 3rd 2013 and then re-joined from March 28th 2014 - Present *He has nine medals: The Face of Loyalty, Yellow Cross, Asgarnian Defense Medal, Red Herald, Golden Halo, Platinum Badge, Saradomin's Cuirass, Officer's Initiation Band, and Harbinger of Peace. (See below, same order) Gallery Awards.png|The award ceremony where Sir Loynn received his 'Face of Loyalty' medal and promotion to Acolyte For_falador.png|A demonstration in the White Knights' Castle Work.png|Sir Loynn working at Vallancia Statue1.png|Sir Loynn helping with the sculpting of a statue CuttingWood.png|Sir Loynn cutting wood Tk_Loynn.png|Sir Loynn's Temple Knight induction ceremony Sir_Loynn_Fanart.png|An epic fan made picture of Sir Loynn (Thank you so much Eli) __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:Saradominist Category:Knight Category:Falador Category:Military Category:Warrior Category:Asgarnia